<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gold and earth by perhapspearl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847460">gold and earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl'>perhapspearl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Possession, and quite frankly idk what to do with it so, evil!hazel, here ya go, i've had this fic for months</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel looked around the room, her heart pounding in her ears. The room was a deep brown colour, with grass green furniture and a giant gold throne in the middle. A woman sat on it, with long black waist-length dreads that glimmered with green jewels twisted into them. She had a hood over her head, which hid her face, except for her eyes and nose, both different shades of deep brown. She smiled at Hazel, her deep nude brown lips curling into a grin. </p><p> - or an au where hazel's mom dies before her, and gaia propositions her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hazel Levesque &amp; Gaea, Hazel Levesque &amp; Gaia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gold and earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hazel looked around the room, her heart pounding in her ears. The room was a deep brown colour, with grass green furniture and a giant gold throne in the middle. A woman sat on it, with long black waist-length dreads that glimmered with green jewels twisted into them. She had a hood over her head, which hid her face, except for her eyes and nose, both different shades of deep brown. She smiled at Hazel, her deep nude brown lips curling into a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hazel Marie Levesque. 14 years old. Daughter of Marie Levesque and Pluto. I’ve been watching you for a while now. I’m sorry for your mother’s passing.” The woman’s voice sent a cold shiver down Hazel’s spine as she looked at her. Her grin was something evil, something Hazel’s mom would have condemned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you? How-how do you know about my mom dying?” The woman grinned again, her hands intertwining. She beckoned Hazel to move closer, and despite every bone in her body telling her not to, Hazel did. “I am Gaia. I’m the Earth Mother. Your people know me as Terre Mère.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hazel stared at her, her heartbeat picking up even more. Her mom had told her stories about a woman that people knew as Terre Mère, an evil woman who had betrayed people in ways unspeakable, a woman who seemed to have control over the earth and the gems below it. Like Hazel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hazel had spent her entire childhood being afraid of this woman, desperately wanting to not be like </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Was that even possible? They were so similar, Hazel thought as she pulled her coat around herself tighter. And if she was reading her mind, Terre Mère - Gaia Hazel corrected herself, spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to be afraid Hazel. I called you to my cave so that I could speak to you.” Hazel nodded slowly, as Gaia stood up from the throne and stood next to her. She smelled like Jasmine and the Rosewater Hazel’s mom had used as perfume. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You, my dear, have been taken advantage of, your whole life. Your poor mother, she never wanted you did she?” Hazel resisted the uncanny urge to shake her head. Her mom had loved her, she knew that damn well. “A baby forced on her by the god of death and wealth, she had no idea what she was going to do with you." Hazel’s eyes looked at the ground unsure of what to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaia continued, gently placing her hand on Hazel’s shoulder. “But you, my dear, defied the gods. I've been watching you from an early age Ms. Levesque, and you, you have the power to destroy them. Just like how they destroyed your family." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And well, Gaia does have a point, Hazel thinks to herself. Her mom- maybe she'd still be alive if the gods hadn't interfered. Maybe she'd be happy. Mustering up all the courage that she has, she looks up at Gaia, her heart pounding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I accept. I want to defy the gods, make them pay. My mom's memory will live on." Gaia chuckled lowly. Before she could say anything else, Hazel could feel her blood boiling and cool out of her control, her breath quickening as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are now one." They said, and Hazel realized that she had combined with Gaia. "The gods will fall. And from their ashes, will come the Giants once again." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>